


Comforted in your presence

by GalaxyPixel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Hiding Injury, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, nobody leaves him alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Leonard got hurt but he didn't tell anyone. His friends still like him though.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Comforted in your presence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weresilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresilver/gifts).



> So this is a birthday gift for my friend [Jules](/users/JuhllyMBS/). So happy birthday. And thanks [Agnes](/users/AgnesClementine/) for beta reading.  
> Hope you guys like it.

Leonard stared at the paperwork in front of him. They got back from a mission on a nearby planet this morning and all the patients were taken care of. Well, all except one. Leonard himself got hurt, but he hasn’t let anyone take a look at his injury. Nobody even knows he got hurt. They saw him fall, and he assured them he was fine. Spock and Jim were now playing chess in Jim’s quarters. They wouldn’t do that if they knew Leonard had lied. He was not okay. He got hurt, and he doesn’t even know how bad it is. He gave himself a hypo for the pain, so he felt better to do some paperwork. 

The paperwork is becoming more and more unappealing to him, so Leonard gets up and starts walking to the door. This can wait until tomorrow, all he wants now is some sleep. He looks behind him to see his personal PADD still on his desk. He turns around with the intention of grabbing it, but he feels himself getting dizzy. He manages to sit down against the wall, then blacks out.

\--------------------

Spock wakes up in the middle of the night. He looked beside him, but Leonard still had not returned. He blinks slowly, thinking of reasons why Leonard would not return to their bed without notifying Spock. There could have been an emergency surgery. Or, and this was more likely, Leonard fell asleep in his office doing paperwork. Spock knew he should have gone back for Leonard and make him go to sleep. The chess match with Jim has just tired him out more than usual, so after his meditation, he went to sleep. 

Spock grabbed his comm. It rang, the noise being the reason he woke up in the first place. He opens his comm and answers.

‘Commander Spock here.’

‘Commander, it’s doctor M’Benga. Doctor McCoy is in sickbay. He had fainted and it turns out he got hurt during the mission. He asked for you to come down here.’

‘I will be there shortly.’ 

Spock got up and put his clothes on. Leonard got hurt on the mission and he didn’t know. Leonard hadn’t told him he got hurt either. Why not? Spock kept thinking about this on his way to sickbay. When he got there he was not surprised to see Jim there too. He was already talking to Leonard, but shut up when he saw Spock.

‘Leonard, ashayam. You got hurt. Why did you not tell me? Where are you hurt?’ He stood next to the bed, ignoring the chair that was there, intended for him.

Leonard looked tired.‘I am fine. It didn’t hurt so much and I saw nothing, so I thought it wasn’t that bad. And I don’t know what M’Benga told you, but I am not that hurt anyways. I can go back to my job tomorrow. Do I look hurt to you?’

Spock looked at Leonard. He didn’t see any bandages, wounds, or scars. He also saw no tissue regenerator or other medical machine. So he had to agree with Leonard, he did not look hurt.

‘That’s because you’re bleeding internally!’ Jim yelled frustrated. He looked like he had rolled out of bed and ran to sickbay. The fact is that he probably did exactly that since it’s now 2 am at night. 

Leonard looked smug. ‘That’s where the blood is supposed to be.’

If Spock was fully human, he would do a facepalm. Since he is only half-human, he did a mental facepalm. Because Leonard is a doctor, and he should know better. 

‘Okay, I am kicking you both out now. All three of you need to sleep. Two of you because you have alpha shift and we still need a Captain and First Officer before we reach earth. Leonard, you need sleep because it helps to heal the wounds. You know this, so no complaining. You can have visitors somewhere during alpha shift. Not now.’

M’Benga kicked Spock and Jim out of sickbay. Spock looked at Jim to see him sighing. ‘Bones isn’t supposed to get hurt. I’m the one who gets hurt and he heals me. I’m no doctor, I can’t heal Bones!’

‘Doctor M’Benga is an acceptable doctor and will take care of Leonard. For now, we should do as he suggested and go back to sleep. Alpha shift starts in 5.34 hours and humans need at least 8 hours of sleep.’ 

Jim nodded and walked back with him to his quarters. ‘Well, goodnight. See you in the morning, Spock!’

‘Goodnight Captain.’

\--------------------

Leonard woke up feeling better than he did last night. Probably because of the medication. He looked around for Spock but didn’t see him. He was probably doing his duties as first officer and had no time to sit with his partner. Would it even be logical to sit with your partner in the hospital when you can’t help them? He should ask Spock this later.

‘Hey Leonard, how are you feeling?’ Nyota came to sit on the chair next to his bed, he hadn’t seen her come in. ‘Fine, I just want to go back to work already. I don’t even feel any pain!’  
Nyota looked from the hypos on the nightstand to his neck.  
‘That because you have painkillers in your body, so of course you don’t feel pain now. Anyways, I am here to keep you company, because Jim and Spock can’t be missed on the bridge, and they didn’t want to leave you all alone in sickbay.’

‘They sent you here so I wouldn’t annoy the nurses or anyone else to get me out of here right?’ Leonard glared half-heartedly at her. Nyota smiled.‘You got us. But if it works, it works.’

Leonard couldn’t disagree with that. So he settled down in bed, and let himself be distracted by conversing with Nyota. After alpha shift was over Spock and Jim came over and sat next to him. Spock sat next to Leonard in the bed, wanting to be close to him because he got hurt. And if he looked slightly emotional over it, well, nobody would tell. Jim grabbed a chair from another bed and sat down on the other side, he didn’t dare sit next to Nyota. 

Nyota went to the mess hall to grab them all some dinner, and came back with Pavel and Hikaru. ‘We wanted to see how you were doing, we heard you got hurt.’ Hikaru leaned against the wall, not bothering to grab a chair. Pavel sat on the floor close to Jim, he had grown a little so Leonard could still see him from the high bio-bed.

‘Well, as you can all see, I am totally fine.’ Leonard spread his arms, showing them how he was not hurt at all. Hurt from the inside was not visible, so they had to believe him. But no, they didn’t. Everyone listened too much to Spock, because at least three different voices replied to him.

‘Fine has variable definitions.’ Leonard didn’t have enough eyes to glare at them all, so he only glared at Spock. He was the reason they even knew that sentence of course. ‘Ashayam, they are right. And you are still hurt, just because it is not visible to us does not mean that you are well.’

Leonard decided then that everyone was against him. He saw Christine enter and stretched out his arms. ‘Christine! Get me out of here, please! Everyone is turning into logical beings.’

‘No can do doctor. I came here to check up on you, as a friend, but it seems you’re already occupied.’ She looked at all the people in the room. ‘I brought a movie, so Leonard could think about something else besides his old body giving up on him.’

She was accepted with joyous cries of excitement and even got a chair to sit next to Nyota. Nobody paid any attention to Leonard grumbling that he was not old, he got hurt on the mission.

\--------------------

‘What is this?’ M’Benga came into the room 2 hours later and looked around at the big group of people. ‘This is way too many visitors a patient in sickbay can have. And you all know that. Now get out.’

‘They were just checking in on me, that is allowed right?’ Leonard didn’t want them to leave. He felt lonely in sickbay without the others. He wanted to know they were okay, even if he was the one who got hurt.

M’Benga sighed and looked at Spock and Jim. ‘If you guys promise to look after Leonard, and make sure he takes his meds, and give him some hypos before bed, you can take him to his quarters and finish the movie night there. At least it’ll be quiet in sickbay then.’

Spock and Jim made the promise they would look after Leonard, and Leonard was granted to move to his quarters. He was still on bed rest, but at least it would be his own bed, with Spock in it. And not some cold biobed from sickbay. 

The others joined him in his and Spock's room, even Scotty and Jaylah came by to watch some movies. Leonard lied in bed, one arm around Spock, and the other around Jim. He wanted to be close to Spock, and take advantage of all the hugging he could with Spock, now that he was injured. Jim was there to make sure he was okay. The arm around Jim was as much for Leonard as for Jim. They needed the reassurance the other was alive and well.

If anyone of the senior staff was late for their shift the next morning, nobody mentioned it. And if Christine had ordered the computer to take a picture of them all, when almost everyone was asleep, well, nobody would know. Not until she shared the picture with the people in it on Christmas day.


End file.
